


It started with a hat.

by Howdafloof



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Flirting, M/M, Making burgers, Pining, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 18:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howdafloof/pseuds/Howdafloof
Summary: “I think it began with the hat”“What?” Gary glanced over confused.“You look really good in your hat, that’s what first attracted me” the Android almost shrugged.Gary Keyes does his best to put up with Hanks new friend, as the Android begins showing affection, the man isn’t sure what to make of it.





	It started with a hat.

**Author's Note:**

> So another Connor and Gary fic, one that wasn’t written in several hours. I’m not sure why I like these two, despite barely seeing any of Gary he seems like a good guy underneath everything. Connor is just, well, Connor.
> 
> Enjoy!

“You’re very warm”

“I stand in front of a cooker most of the day”

“You’re warm now”

“...I’m still standing in front of a cooker”

“Technically it’s a grill”

Gary sighed as he flipped another burger, pressing it gently into the sizzling grill top. Off to the side Connor is leant over a work surface, head propped up on his palm as he watches the human work.

“How’s the license coming on?” The android asked after another minute of obsessive staring.

Gary could only assume the Android was attempting to create conversation as the detective could easily scan the truck and give him an predicted hygiene rating within a minute.

“You tell me” he shrugs, deciding to do exactly that. He continued to pay close attention to the food he was cooking while the android straightened a little and looked around.

“There is an 87% chance of retrieving your license based on your preparation area, cooking method and food preservation, however I do believe that statistic would increase more if you smiled at the inspector” Connor details, the last part coming out rather suggestively with the android retaking his position leaning on the counter. Gary makes a noncommittal noise and tries not to think of how the android is undoubtedly staring up at him with a coy smirk.

“I’m willing to bet the reason you lost your license was that you were far to sexy for your patrons and they died of...oversexification.”

Gary inhaled deeply, checking the burger was cooked-all but threw it between a bun and practically hefted it out toward the awaiting customer. Said female took the product with a grateful smile, glancing briefly at the Android with raised brows before walking off.

“That’s a rather elaborate way of saying food poisoning” the hazel eyed man sighed as he began clearing up the debris of the meal.

 

As he continued tidying and sorting, Connor resumed watching the man, who pretended not to notice as the androids eyes sliding down to view his behind. Gary continued to plead ignorance as Connor ran his tongue along his teeth upon seeing his rear.

 

“So Mr Kayes, do you visit the gym often, or where you merely born with muscles in all the right places?” The brunet finally asks, brown gaze shuttered by battering lashes.

Gary gripped the counter and tilted his head back, shutting his eyes he sighed tiredly.

“I go swimming at a public pool in the evening some days” he finally responded. Conner pulled himself up a bit.

“Maybe I could-”

“No” Gary cut him off as he almost wrenches open a cupboard.

Connor is a good guy, he really is, the android had been restless while waiting for the law allowing Androids to be employed to go through and had taken to wondering around Detroit while Hank was at work. The android had stumbled into trouble outside Chicken feed a group of android protestors going for him. Gary had called Hank quietly before stalling the group complaining that they were chasing away his business. They had tried to silence him but Hank had showed up and the group had all but fled after Gary revealed the Android was friends with the Lieutenant.

Since then Connor seemed to think he owed the man, visiting him frequently and trying to help. Sometimes it was just cleaning up or fixing the hinge on the broken door, However at some point the Android had started to become infatuated with him. Little glances and attempts to initiate contact confusing the human at first until he caught Connor ogling his ass. He hadn’t said anything as deep down he quietly admitted to himself that he enjoyed the attention despite not really returning the androids affections. Still it wasn’t enough to dissuade the brown eyed boy and he cranked up his flirtation.

Unfortunately Connor did clearly not know how to flirt.

It also seemed in his infatuation, normal words became difficult for the normally well spoken Android, as such Gary was often witness to such words as ‘Oversexification’ and ‘butteloquent’

If nothing else at least this whole situation was relatively amusing.

Despite he and Connor not meeting on the best of terms initially, Gary had to admit the detective was almost...endearing in how eager he was to please and his attempts at flirting-though bad were also sort of...cute.

For a while there was silence as Gary ran through thoughts in his head, Connor stood leaning against a wall inside the food truck, eyes flicking to him every now and again.

Outside the May rain continued to drizzle, the sky loosing the last bit of light and covering Detroit in pitch black.

“You doing anything tonight?” The human eventually spoke up, Connor immediately turning his full attention to him.

“No, I’m not” the Android replied almost sounding nervous. Gary just rolled his shoulders and sucked in a breath.

“...stick around to help me close up would ya?” He finally asked, Connor giving him a wide smile and nodding vigorously.

 

“Why do you like me?”

Connor looked at him from the passenger seat of the car with confusion in his eyes.

“Like you?-well there’s many-LOADS of reasons” the android began, almost stumbling over his words. The human couldn’t contain the small smirk that found its way to his mouth. At least he could get a straight answer to Connor’s infatuation with him...

30 second later he was beat red and squeezing the steering wheel in a death grip.

“... and when you cook burgers your tongue sticks out a bit sometimes and it’s so cute-your lips are very soft as well, a nice pink, when you speak they make the most AMAZING shapes. Oh and your voice-”

“OK I get it!” Gary practically shouted, not daring to look at the android in case his face got any warmer and ended up combusting from embarrassment. Conner had compiled a good 50 facts on Gary that he had shamelessly listed off without pausing, some subtle some not. Either way all the attention that had obviously been focused on him was making the cook feel oddly...warm.

He would be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying the feeling though...

“I think it began with the hat”

“What?” Gary glanced over confused.

“You look really good in your hat, that’s what first attracted me” the Android almost shrugged.

...

“You like seeing me in the hat, the chicken feed one?” Gary asked unable to hide his disbelief. Connor’s led flashed yellow briefly and a look of sudden nervousness appeared on his face.

“I just think it outlines your face nicely” the investigative Android almost mumbled before looking away. Gary just stared at the road, barely remembering to use his signals at the appropriate points.

The sentiment of liking someone due to what they wore, it was undoubtedly human, a trait Gary was quickly associating with Connor the more time he spent with him. No wonder Anderson had changed his tune.

Did Anderson even know what Connor was doing with him, did he know of his crush?

“Where are we going?” The brunet suddenly piped up once more.

A good question, Gary realised he had subconsciously been driving back to his apartment. The human slowed the car as he came to a set of red lights at an intersection. It was actually quite a useful junction, going left would take him towards Hanks flat, right would take them to his apartment and straight on took them towards the edges of Detroit.

There were no other cars around by pure chance, though he was in the lane to go right, he could cross over without any repercussions and simply take the Android back to Hank.

Or.

He could take Connor back to his, it would be nice to have some company, a reason to do more then just watch tv and go to bed.

Glancing back to Connor he couldn’t help but freeze at the way the red lights washed over him, the way it made him look...

_Where are we going?_

Where indeed.

 

Exiting the shower, Gary didn’t avoid Connor’s eyes as they roamed over his near naked body, only a pair of boxer shorts giving him any modesty. Instead he gave the android a soft smile as he padded towards the double bed and got in. Connor continued to stare at him almost dumbly, probably replaying the clip of him walking out the bathroom over and over.

Creepy but...kind of made him feel...attractive? Loved-

A minuscule frown made its way to Gary’s lips. Despite all the androids obvious flirting, he had no idea what Connor wanted from him. He had called him sexy sure, but that didn’t mean he wanted to BE with him.

“Gary?”

Said man refocused on the Android for a few silent seconds before letting out a huff of laughter. He reached over and pulled the other sides sheets away.

“Cmon, strip down and get in” he said in what he hoped was a comforting tone, Connor hesitated.

“Are you sure?” He asked, though the human could almost see him preparing to rip off his tie.

Gary smiled.

“I’m sure”

 

“You’re warm”

“So are you”

“I like this, it’s... peaceful, nice” Connor trailed off against the humans chest. Gary had an arm pulling him close, The android all too happy to oblige was practically snuggling into his pecs. Gary could not help but admire the others lithe form, moles dotted around porcelain skin added bursts of character despite being fake.

A soft breath left the Android, ghosting the food truck owners nipple and forcing him to bite his lip to repress a groan. A barely audible chuckle muffled against his chest told him Conner knew exactly what he was doing. Gary just shook his head and ran a hand through the soft hair before reaching out to the bedside lamp.

“Im turning out the lights Con, you good?” He asked as his hand hovered over the switch of the only thing illuminating the room. The android lifted his head just enough to meet his eyes with that heart melting smile.

“Yes I’m good-but can I give you a name?”

Gary blinked, confused for a second before making a noise of realisation and chuckling as he turned out the light.

“Sure thing Con”

 

“So Conner didn’t come back home last night, said he was with you ‘building friendship’ y’know I love him to bits but he can be such a nerd sometimes...” Hank trailed off as Gary handed him his coffee.

“Well...that’s one way of putting it” Gary almost mumbled to the Lieutenant as he added a burger to the grill. He scratched his neck nervously, knowing Hanks protective nature it was best to get this over with now.

The man in question tilted his head slightly, confused at his friends words. “Gary is everything-”

“Hi Hank, hi Gary-bear!” Connor almost boasted as he practically appeared behind Hank, who made an undignified noise before whirling around so fast he nearly fell over.

“God dammit Connor! Stop sneaking up on me....wait what did you say!?”

The cook pushed the spatula against the sizzling burger with a little more force then necessary.

This would be interesting...

**Author's Note:**

> R&R if you enjoyed.


End file.
